


Vermillion

by SincerelySerotonin



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: But not all Links are female so... yeah..., Female Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest is a thing., Multi, Reincarnation is also a thing., Short prologue now but longer chapters later., Though in this they're reincarnations of the four sides of the hero., it's complicated. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: Link was split into four souls by the Four Sword, but even then they weren't strong enough to take down the evil that is Ganon. Not in this life anyways. But in the next one? There's certainly a chance... At least, that's what a certain hero in red believes.Name from "Vermillion" by Slipknot.
Relationships: Blue Link/Red Link, Eventual Blue/Red., Eventual other Ships
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Vermillion

**Author's Note:**

> A short opening for a story with at least slightly longer chapters. Consider it the beginning of the end, and the end of the beginning.

It was never supposed to be like this. That’s not how legends go.

When the Four Sword was pulled from its pedestal in the sanctuary and the young hero split in four, the goddesses had it predetermined that good would overcome evil. The heroes were chosen to overcome their own shadows and the darkness of the world.

And yet… How could it come to this?

The dark lord cackled as he stared down at his victims, a group of young Hylians sprawled across the floor. 

Vio hadn’t moved in a while. Blood pooled around him. Red was fairly certain he was long gone.

Green didn’t fare much better. He clutched his left shoulder, which was no more than a bleeding nub. Ganon had hacked the young hero’s arm off. He lay on his back, his heavy pants slowing. Red didn’t know how much longer he could last.

The princess was by Green’s side, clutching his hand and her chest. There was a heavy spell upon her, weighing her down, crushing her. How long would it be before her lungs collapsed? She let out a gasp. Not much longer…

“Blue…” Red panted, sword hand trembling enough to risk dropping his blade. “Do we stand a chance?”

He forced a smirk to his face. Though his name was Blue, his tunic was more and more stained red. “Do you want an honest answer?”

Red’s lips tugged upwards in a small smile. “What do we do?”

Blue didn’t have time to answer. Ganon raised his trident and lightning flashed overhead. “Begone with you!” the pig snarled, pointing his weapon at the young heroes.

The tips of the silver weapon glowed a bright, spiteful red before sparking with malice. It was some sort of spell; Red wasn’t sure what. The air crackled as lightning the color of blood shot from the tip.

The two remaining Links tried to dodge, but it was no use. They were tired and wounded. They were weak. What more could they do?

When the magic finally faded away, the two collapsed side by side. Red finally dared let go of his blade and fire rod, instead reaching out for Blue.

He was scared, so scared. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to be alone.

How could things have ended up like this?

Blue let out a grunt as he released his hammer. It lay heavy on his chest, weighing him down, but he could see Red reaching for him out of the corner of his eye.

“Blue… Blue, I’m scared,” he whimpered.

“I know.” Blue didn’t want to admit he was too.

Their hands met and Blue tried to give Red’s an encouraging squeeze. He was too weak to apply much pressure, but it was enough. He saw Red smile before his vision went black.

“See you in the next life?” Blue asked.

Red didn’t last much longer.

“Yeah. See you then.”


End file.
